


Fear the Silent Ones

by MirTheOne



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Terrence has a role but I dont feel like revealing it, This is a sorry excuse to write twisted Ellis from his teenage days ok, because Ronald, major swearing, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirTheOne/pseuds/MirTheOne
Summary: Life hadn't been good for the Willows





	Fear the Silent Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I just. wanted. to write. twisted Ellis. Ellis is sixteen, Terrence is fifteen, and Ronald is fourteen.

Ronald’s life had been an absolute chaos during the past two weeks.

It was bad enough when his family’s business fell into ruins, special thanks to those damned Armitages. The only reason they survived this year’s harsh winter was the emergency money his father had stored up. It was bad enough that they barely had anything to eat. Then he _just_ had to tempt fate by thinking that no, the situation couldn’t be worse.

Two weeks ago, his mother ran from home in the middle of the night. No one knew where or why she left. 

She froze to death in a hill on the outskirts of the town, only found two days later by his brother.

No one else helped to look fore her. Everyone was _too_ busy.

Too busy with the fire on the Armitages’ house. Too busy ‘salvaging’ the house, despite most of it still in amazing condition. Too busy ‘pitying’ the ‘poor’ kid who was orphaned, despite him looking to be the person who cared least. Too busy licking the boots of the kid who was now one of the richest people in the town.

He’s not even a kid. He’s a year older than Ronald’s older siblings and was almost an adult by that point.

Everyone gave **him** their condolences. Everyone only looked at him. No one cared for his family. No one cared for the half-crazed man, talking to a woman who was no longer there. No one cared for the girl who sobbed in her room all day, barely touching a single morsel in the middle of a winter. No one cared for the teenage boy left in charge of his slowly decaying family.

Salem was never filled with caring people, especially to people who came from other towns, but seeing those bastards not sparing them a single glance made his heart boil. All those anger was left untouched, kept tight within him for the past two weeks. 

But seeing Ellis Armitage in person almost instantly broke the dam he had carefully managed.

Glasses, a brand-new looking winter coat, hair neatly tied with a ribbon... He was dressed as nicely as ever, as if nothing happened that would shook anyone else’s life to the core. His eyes though, were stone-cold, just like Henry Armitage’s when Ronald met him during a meeting with his father.

The meeting that destroyed his family’s livelihood. Maybe psychopathy runs in the family.

Ronald kept himself composed for 30 whole seconds. Enough time to snuck away from Terrence and dashed to Ellis.

Enough time to slam a fist to his nose before he noticed a thing.

Ellis stumbled back, but Ronald caught him by his stupid, _stupid_ cravat and hauled him near. Never mind that he’s almost a head shorter than him, Ronald was strong enough to compensate for height difference.

“You,” Ronald hissed, venom in his words. “You and your fucking bastard family. Out here ruining people’s lives and having nice dreams about it, huh?!”

Ellis’ face was only mere inches from his, and so Ronald could see clearly the confusion that painted it. The sight did nothing but fuel Ronald’s anger.

“Don’t act dumb! You know damn well what I’m talking about. _You_ were there!”

Realization appeared in his face, quickly replaced with a crooked smile. Something akin to amusement danced in his eyes, and he gripped Ronald’s wrist. Tightly. The scrawny kid was much stronger than what he expected.

“A Willow, hm? Wasn’t expecting to meet one of you in the streets. Especially after... _that._ ”

Oh, great. _One_ person knew about his family’s misfortunes and it’s the worst person possible.

“I do what I want, fucker. And I don’t need the entire town kissing up my ass to do that.”

“Oh, really? Last I heard you have a big problem feeding yourself.” Terrence hadn’t noticed that he’s gone. Ronald had to resolve this himself. “Are you sure you don’t need help, Willow?”

Ronald _hated_ the way he kept that condescending smirk on his face.

“Shut up! At least I have a whole house, not half burnt like yours!”

“Mmm, I don’t know.” Ellis forcibly removed Ronald’s hand from his cravat. Fixing it, he continued, “Your poor mother could probably use some heat. Definitely much more than mine.”

That’s low. That’s just low and twisted. A fucking sick joke over the death of people who only died 2 weeks ago. 

That’s when Ronald realized that Ellis was treating him as some sort of entertainment.

“You’re sick,” Ronald whispered, taking a couple steps back. Ellis’ gaze was still fixed at him. “You’re fucking sick. Everyone should see that.”

Ellis chuckled. “You might think that, but does everyone else think the same? They will definitely trust me over someone from a family full of crazies like you. I can slowly roast you over an open fire and no one will blink an eye.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Ronald couldn’t keep his voice down anymore, but thankfully, the street was empty sans the baker and Terrence, who hadn’t noticed that his brother disappeared from his side. “People don’t- People don’t just think that!”

As the twisted smile remained, Ronald couldn’t help but put up a stance. Ready to run from this bastard who was as cruel as the rest of his family.

Or maybe _he_ was the one who set the fire?

In any case, Ronald need to reaffirm his confidence.

“Your brother left and you fucking snapped, huh? Finally showed the crazy inside?” He mocked in vain, hoping to deal a blow to Ellis’ confidence.

Wrong thing to say, since Ellis immediately strode up to him, not giving him a chance to react.

Ellis held a hand to the back of his head, pulling him close and whisper something that made shivers ran down his spine.

“Careful there. We don’t want you to go home without your tongue now, do we?”

The threat danced in the air with a playful tone, but Ronald felt that he should knew better than challenge it.

After a couple more dreadful seconds and the sound of Terrence’s footsteps approaching, Ellis let go of Ronald and moved away from him. It wasn’t until Terrence finally reached them and held Ronald’s arm that he noticed that Ellis had took off the ribbon keeping Ronald’s hair back.

“Take care of your... brother, isn't it?" He cocked his head to the side. "It would be... pitiful, really, if something were to happen to him.”

Ellis pocketed the ribbon and turned from the brothers, walking away without sparing them another glance.

“Ronald,” Terrence whispered. “Are you okay? Did he do something to you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure-”

“I’m fine!”

Terrence wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t push. “Let’s go home. I got everything we need and it’s not good to leave Sadie and Dad alone for too long.”

Ronald bit his lips. Snow had started to fall around them, just like how they did that night. “Let’s.”


End file.
